Low Roar
by curlyredhead
Summary: Law got raped, Kid found out. review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**_[This_** **is an idea that came to me when I was reading another fan fiction]**

 _Kid was fuming; the cowardly Marine hiding behind a tree was his target. That man was the reason why Trafalgar wasn't eating or talking. He was the reason why his lover doesn't acknowledge his presence anymore._

 _That marine soldier was why Trafalgar seemed as if he didn't know his surroundings. He was going to pay. Kid jumped off the Thousand Sunny, running towards the battlefield impaling a marine who was shooting at him with a piece of metal. He kept his gaze focused solely on that marine, who began running when he noticed Kid charging at him. Seeing him run only spurred Kid on who reveled in the chase, it seemed the marine was injured as he only managed to hobble a few feet away from the tree he was hiding behind._

 _Kid grabbed the marine's arm -who struggled and writhed in Kid's grip trying to break free-and squeezed tightly with his metal hand. Feeling more than hearing the bones break. The unidentified man howled in pain, feeling the bones in his arms break as the redhead pirate somehow tightened his grip till the marine thought he was going to pass out from the pain, black spots swimming in the corners of his eyes. Kid threw the soldier to the ground watching as he tried to stand, he placed one heavy foot on the man's spine and pressed down with half his weight. The man underneath his boot let out a blood-curling scream as he felt Kid attempt to snap him in half; suddenly the intense pressure on his spine was gone as Kid had removed his weight off the smaller man. Kid bent down, using his human hand he flipped the marine on his back and ripped his pants off with his metal hand, turning him around once more kid pinned the soldier down with his human hand before growling to the man "Payback's a bitch" and shoving two cold metallic fingers up the man's entrance._

 _The marine screamed feeling unimaginable pain race from his asshole to his whole body ;he was torn badly: Kid pushed his fingers deeper when the man began squirming trying to run away from the intrusion down below, using the blood as lubricant Kid shoved another metallic finger up his ass, and another, and another till his thumb remained. The marine soldier screamed even louder as he felt his ass get literally split wide open by the metallic fist going in, Kid with his huge fist inside the man's ass pushed deeper till a quarter of his muscular forearm had slipped the bloody passage, causing the marine to vomit as the pirate attempted to uncurl his fist inside him. The captain pulled his fist out tearing his ass even more before shoving nearly his whole arm into the marine once more, making him piss all over himself as the pirate managed to uncurl three of his fingers and dragged them roughly over what he believed to be the large intestine making the drained marine scream hoarsely, he cried as Kid's hand went till his elbow before pulling it out and shoving it back in over and over._

 _Kid used his Devil Fruit power to attract a 6 meter long pipe, he noticed one point was sharp he pulled his arm out and shoved the pipe inside, the marine screamed as he felt something sharp and cold touch his gaping asshole but it became a bone-chilling scream as the redhead captain shoved the whole pipe in piercing his intestines and push through his stomach. Kid stepped back and looked, he looked at the marine with a gaping asshole and a pipe pierced through him, the blood pouring out in volumes before turning his back to the scene and making his way to Thousand Sunny. Kid heard the Straw Hat captain calling him, getting louder as the black-haired male came closer. Luffy found Kid with bloody hands and a sickening grin on his lipstick-covered lips, the look in the redhead eyes was sick joy and fulfillment, the Straw Hat captain instinctively moved back a bit but asked him "Kid, what happened?" "Nothing, Straw Hat. Where's the reindeer?" "In the kitchen with Sanji." Kid walked past Straw Hat heading to the kitchen to get the reindeer to clean him up, leaving Luffy there staring at his back in shock by the amount of blood on the other pirate's arms and bits of skin and the look of twisted accomplishment._

 _The redhead captain sat beside Trafalgar, just staring when Trafalgar shifted and opened his eyes slowly, his gaze unfocused stared at the ceiling of Chopper's infirmary before turning his head and noticed Kid there staring at him intently. He sat up and stared back at the other pirate before breaking the silence "You killed him" it wasn't a question but kid still answered like it was "Yeah, how could you tell?" "You smell like alcohol" "Oh". Trafalgar rose from the bed and stood in front of Kid, who had looked down at his arms while Trafalgar slowly wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and tilted his head to look him in the eyes before placing a kiss on Kid's lips and whispered "Thank You" almost inaudibly. Kid looked at Trafalgar's face: his sharp cheekbones, his pointy nose, his gray stormy like eyes and his thin lips: memorizing that moment into his brain before closing his eyes and pulling Trafalgar into him and kissing him deeply._

 _Breaking the kiss Kid placed his head in Law's chest as the aforementioned man wrapped his arms around Kid neck once more and they stayed like that for what could have been minutes till Chopper came in saying Trafalgar had to eat and a talking polar bear kept apologizing and two men in white jumpsuits insisted to see Trafalgar. Trafalgar removed his hands from kid's neck and said to Chopper "It's ok, they're my crew", Kid took that as his cue to leave and exited the room to look for Killer. Killer heard the heavy footsteps approaching and the body slide into the seat next to him, Killer turned his head to his captain but seeing Kid look into the vast ocean with a blank look he turned and looked at the ocean, they stayed there in comfortable silence before the weird curly-eyebrow cook called them for dinner._


	2. Dinner

**A:N They might be a little OOC, and i got confused somewhere at the end but enjoy and review!**

 **Low Roar Chapter: 2**

 _Even though Kid had gotten revenge on the man responsible for Law's state of mind, he still questioned what happened that night, that he and Law had a fight. So he made his way towards the Straw Hat infirmary, where the dark-haired man still slept. He opened the door, seeing Law sitting on a chair reading a book of medicine from the small reindeer._

 _The dark-haired man glanced up when he heard the creaking of the door, seeing Kid standing there; he closed his book and kept it aside. Nodding his head to the bed, Kid went and sat down quietly for a few moments before asking, "What happened exactly on that night we fought?" the slimmer man stared at the red head for a few moments, before sighing and looking away._

 _The dark-haired man looked at the wall, before answering "It was a couple of marines." The surgeon sounded tired, defeated even. "They had Seastone; I heard them following me but didn't think they had Seastone. I was completely humiliated; they couldn't outright go against me so they cuffed me and raped me."_

 _Kid's face was blank as Law retold the story, how he was raped over and over, how the treated him like he was nothing but the dirt on their shoes, he noticed how dead Trafalgar's voice sounded, the red head clenching his fists as the thought of the slimmer man being used, demeaned._

 _Kid hesitated a bit before moving closer to the dark-haired man, dragging him by the arm into his lap. The red head planted a kiss on the slimmer man's lips, his whimper spurring Kid on. Law tightly shut his eyes, knowing that it was Kid's large hands touching him but the memories of those bastards kept repeating._

 _The weather-chilled hand snaking up his yellow shirt, the calloused hand covering his mouth shoved his fingers into the Shichibukai's mouth in a crude indication of what was coming._

 _Law tensed as a light touch brushed his lower back, reacting violently when the red head traced the waistband of his trousers. Pushing Kid back, he fell off the larger man's lap onto the floor knocking into the table which had medical supplies on it._

 _The door slammed open, hitting the wall and a short reindeer rushed in. The short reindeer ran to the dark-haired man on the floor, chewing a yellow ball the reindeer transformed into a tall beast. Lifting Law and placing him on the bed, far from where Kid sat frozen, the reindeer rounded on Kid, furious._

" _What did you do?!"_

" _I…"_

" _He was doing so well!" The reindeer was now shouting at the red head._

 _The reindeer indicated Kid to move, so he could check how badly whatever the red head had done affected him. Kid stood and walked to the door, running a hand through his fiery hair, he hadn't meant to hurt Trafalgar, 'I thought i could help him' the red head thought looking guilty._

 _The reindeer ''Chopper' sighed noticing how the large man kept running a hand through his hair in worry or guilt. "For now, leave him." Chopper said. Law still hadn't responded, which scared the red head. The smaller man had always ignored people, but that was due to boredom, not fright. The red head went to the back of the ship where it's mostly secluded, hearing the door close softly._

 _The Straw Hat's cook came to him after a few hours with a plate filled with food, lighting a cigarette, the blonde took a drag before speaking. "Trust Chopper, he's the only one at the moment who can help Law" Kid froze in the middle of opening the wrapper on his food, "I know you two are in that kind of relationship." Sanji exhaled the smoke in small rings, "Trust in Chopper." Before snubbing the cigarette out and walking away_

 _The red head removed the wrapper and a delicious smell hit him, his food was rice and something that resembled octopus, with vegetables on the side. Lifting the spoon to his mouth, he heard loud laughter that sounded like 'Straw Hat Luffy' and a scream that sounded vaguely familiar. Ignoring the noise, the red head ate and stood to return the plate after he was finished, passing by the long –nosed sniper and 'Straw Hat Luffy' running away from an angry red haired woman._

" _They are a weird crew." Kid muttered as he walked to the kitchen, placing it on the counter. Kid left the kitchen and saw his crew sitting on the side of the ship, he walked to them and sat next to them, they paused in their conversation looking at their captain before resuming._

 _A few hours later, the Straw Hat's doctor emerged from the infirmary looking exhausted. The doctor had spent most of the day coaxing Law to speak to him, most of the time was spent in silence then Law told him what happened and what he had been thinking when that happened._

 _The Heart's Pirates captain was frustrated with himself, while he had known it had been Eustass touching him; he could feel the Marine's dirty hands everywhere on him. Chopper tried to explain those reaction were typical of rape victims, that the red head would understand. The dark-haired man clammed up once more. Sanji appeared after a few hours with the captain, holding a bowl of stew for the surgeon to eat and a plate of rice with a siding of dessert for the doctor._

 _The young doctor exited the infirmary, walking to Kid and his crew he told the Kid Pirates captain that he could go and talk to Law but only for a little while. The captain nodded his thanks and stood heading for the infirmary._

 _Opening the door, Kid saw the surgeon sitting on the bed flipping through a large medical book. Closing the door, the red head sat on the chair silently. "Eustass-ya I apologize for my behavior earlier on." Kid felt a pang of guilt as the Surgeon of Death apologized for something that was his own fault._

" _Don't. It was my fault." He mumbled the last bit._

 _The surgeon smirked, "Eustass-ya, was that an apology?"_

 _Kid rolled his eyes, "Still an asshole."_

 _Law patted the spot beside him indicating Kid to come sit. The Kid Pirates captain grunted as he stood up, noticing the barely eaten bowl of stew on the table. "Eat, will ya? Your crew will be pissed, with how much weight you've lost." "I can't. I'm afraid; I'll just throw it back up. I don't want to waste BlackLeg-ya food."_

 _Law smirked, leaning on his hand as he exposed some parts of his body, "I'll try to keep it down, if you feed me. Eustass-ya"_

" _You little shit…" the larger man grumbled, but picked the bowl up and lifted a full spoon to the older man's mouth._


End file.
